The Magic Of Love
by Saphire Raider
Summary: A new student Stan the Magician Man,comes to Kadic His next trick however may be X.A.N.A’s next plan. Stan performs a trick as Yumi fall in love with him, the question is will Ulrich let his emotions get in the way, or be able to save Yumi in time.U&Y,A
1. Abracadabra

Just so everyone is up-to-par, Yumi is living at the school. Jeremy and Aelita are going out. Ulrich still hasn't asked Yumi out. Yumi isn't dating anyone at the moment. Odd is looking for a date. Now on with the story,

"Hey Ulrich look, look at her, maybe I have a chance with her." Odd was telling his best friend.

"Why don't you go ask her?" Ulrich answered.

"Hey who's that?" Aelita asked, breaking into their conversation. A new kid was walking into the school grounds.

"I've never seen him before?" Jeremy said.

"He's not in my classes." Yumi stated. The kid started walking towards them.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the principal's office?" he asked,

"Sure, take a left around that building over there." Jeremy answered.

"Thanks, oh and by the way, I'm Stan," he said grabbing his cape from behind his back, and putting it over his face. "Stan the magician man." Then he ran off.

"Interesting." Odd said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. As Stan turned the corner he saw a tall figure dressed in all black.

"Hello Stan," he said.

"Hello, are you the principal or something?" he asked.

"No, but you and I will be good friends." it said turning around and staring into Stan's eyes.

"You will obey," the tall figure said.

"I will obey," Stan said as his eyes glowed with a red mark in them.

"Good," X.A.N.A said laughing.

………………………………

"Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!" Screamed the bell, indicating that class was over.

Yumi was walking over to her friends.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hey, Yumi." Jeremy replied. As the others smiled at her.

"Hello," Stan said, popping up behind them.

"Hey Stan, what's up? Did you find the principal's office?" Odd asked.

"Why yes I did." Stan replied, snapping his fingers behind Aelita's ear. He then pulled out a coin. Aelita blushed as the rest of he group laughed.

"Hey have you guys ever been to a magic show before?" Stan asked. The group shook their heads no. "Well how about you come to mine tonight? I'll reserve special front row seats for you." Stan said, then walked away.

"That sounds like fun," Aelita said, still amazed at his coin trick.

"Why not let's go," Odd said. "Hey I'll bring a date," he said, running off. The rest of the group laughed.

………………………………

"They will be there tonight master." Stan said, from a dark corner of the Chemistry building.

"Good, make sure you do well. I reward those who serve me well." X.A.N.A replied. Stan walked away, while X.A.N.A watched the Lyoko gang.

"Soon my dear, soon you and I will live in peace. Soon you will be mine." he said, chuckling.

I know it's kind of short, but there is a lot I had to cover in the next chapter. So that's it, I'll up-date soon. The question is who is this girl? What will be Stan's reward? And What will happen at the magic show? So many Questions so little time. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Smoke Flies

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita walked into the theater and took a seat in the front row.

"Where's Odd?" Jeremy asked.

"He said to go without him, and he'd meet us here." Ulrich answered. Jeremy put his arm around Aelita as the lights dimmed, indicating the show was about to start. White smoke filled the stage, causing everyone in the audience to cough a little. As the smoke cleared there was no one on stage. The crowd began to mumble until an explosion occurred, and there in the middle of the stage Stan stood. The crowd clapped in awe. The show continued on with hat tricks, bunny tricks, card tricks, water tricks, and many others until Stan stood at the edge of the stage.

"For my grand finale I need a volunteer from the audience. Lots of people put their hands in the air, which included Aelita, while the rest of the Lyoko gang kept their hands down. Stan seemed to be debating for a moment, until he jumped off the stage and pulled Yumi up.

"I have found my volunteer!" Stan exclaimed, dragging Yumi on-stage. Yumi tried to protest, but Stan wouldn't hear of it. "Now please, step inside the box." Stan said indicating the tall box that had just appeared on-stage. Yumi looked in the crowd long enough to see Odd, finally make it and slip into her seat. Yumi stepped into the box, and then Stan closed the door. Yumi could hear some noise outside, then suddenly black smoke started to crawl under the door. Yumi banged on the door, thinking their was a fire. She then started to choke, as it felt like the smoke was surrounding her.

"Let me out!" Yumi screamed, throwing her weight against the door. The black smoke enveloped her and she was lost in it. She thought she would never see light until the smoke cleared, and the light under the door was visible again. Yumi heard dramatic music as the door was opened.

"And our star volunteer has returned." Stan said taking Yumi by the hand and leading her outside the box. Yumi blinked in the bright light. Then Stan suddenly disappeared. Yumi climbed off the stage, and sat on the other side of Ulrich. As the crowd started to walk out of the auditorium.

**Meanwhile While Yumi Was In The Box:**

"Now I will close the door and lock it shut." Stan said, doing so. He then spun the box around, to show there were no escapes. "When I count to three I will again open the box, and Yumi will be gone!" Stan exclaimed, as Odd slipped into the seat next to Ulrich.

"Took you long enough," Ulrich said, nudging Odd. Odd just smiled as they watched Stan count to three. While he was doing so white smoke appeared on the stage floor.

"Notice I keep the smoke away from the box with these fans. She isn't gong to slip out under the smoke." Stan claimed. He counted to three and opened the box. Gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

"Looks like you need a new girl to crush on." Odd whispered to his friend. Ulrich elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, joke, joke, geesh." Odd said, rubbing his side. Stan then closed the box, allowing the smoke to vanish form the stage, he then counted to three, opened the door and there stood Yumi. She looked a little dazzled, but just fine. Yumi stepped out of the box, and headed off stage.

………………………………

"That was weird I could have sworn there was a fire. I started to choke on black smoke." Yumi said, as her friends and her were walking back to their rooms.

"Theoretically speaking, there wasn't any smoke near you, and none came out of the box maybe you imagined it." Jeremy stated.

"Maybe, but I don't remember disappearing anywhere. I never felt the box move or a sheet over me. I wonder how he made me disappear." Yumi wondered aloud.

"Who knows, but I never did find a date to come with me." Odd said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yea, we noticed when you only showed up for the finale." Ulrich said, elbowing Odd.

"Seriously though, if the smoke on stage was white why was the smoke that choked me black?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe because you were in a dark box." Aelita said. They all went to their rooms and slept not knowing someone had heard everything.

"Master phase two is complete, the girl has begun her…."Stan started.

"Yes, yes good. You are dismissed." X.A.N.A interrupted, sending him away. After Stan left X.A.N.A kept talking.

"Soon my dear you will not only fear the black smoke, but you will know it and live by it. Yumi my precious you will be mine. Sleep well tonight, for tomorrow we continue." X.A.N.A said, while slipping away into the shadows. The Lyoko gang fell asleep not knowing that they were in danger of what tomorrow brought.

I hope that was a good up-date. I'm already working on the next chapter and it's a longer one. What's with the smoke and what is it doing to Yumi? Has Stan got a plan? Tomorrow may become a whole lot scarier for the Lyoko gang if they don't think quickly.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Stan Gets Close

After class was over the Lyoko gang met under a tree in the forest. Not knowing that someone was watching them.

"Now that X.A.N.A has escaped Lyoko there is no telling what he will do." Jeremy said, seriously.

"Well, we have to figure out how to find him. If we don't a lot of people could get hurt." Yumi stated.

"Right, but how would we do that? It's not like we have a X.A.N.A detector." Odd said.

"Odd you're a freak." Ulrich said laughing at his friend.

"No he's a genus! If we take a little fragment of Lyoko, and configure it to a scanner, then we calibrate the configurations that he could be anywhere, hook it up to a satellite, figure the numbers through….." Jeremy said, as he kept talking about numbers and figures. The rest of the gang's heads were spinning when Jeremy finally said, "It's simple don't you guys see?" Jeremy asked. Yumi was about to open her mouth to say simply that they trusted him, when she saw Stan sitting in a tree a small distance away.

"Uhhhh well that would make sense if ummmm my grandmother wasn't in Japan." Yumi said, saying the first thing that came to her mind. The rest of the gang looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What's wrong guys? That would work if we drove to my grandmother's house, but she lives in a different country. I don't know how a satellite will help us get there." Yumi finished, watching Stan from the corner of her eye.

"Yumi are you feeling alright?" Odd asked, putting his hand up to her forehead.

"Of course I do, hey what's that?" She asked leaning over Aelita. She brought herself up to Aelita's ear and whispered. "The tree beside us, Stan is in it listening." She then got up brushing her hands off. Aelita casually glanced over there and saw him.

"Oh I see what you mean Yumi, Japan is too far away." Aelita said cautiously. By now the boys were looking at them like they had gone insane. Yumi then leaned onto Ulrich so Stan couldn't see her mouth move and whispered to him,

"Stan is in the tree beside you!" Yumi hissed. Ulrich pretended to fall backwards with Yumi's weight, and saw Stan. Yumi and Ulrich both sat up and blushed.

"Yes Japan is much to far away for a car to travel." Ulrich said, getting the hint. Odd and Jeremy's eyes were as wide as flying saucers. The fact that Yumi had leaned on Ulrich, and the fact that they fell on each other. Aelita then said,

"Jeremy look there is some food on your ear. How did it get there? Don't worry I'll get it." She said wiping his ear off while saying,

"Stan is in the tree, the one beside Yumi and Ulrich." She exclaimed. "I got it." Aelita said sitting up again. Jeremy looked up to pretend to clear off his glasses and saw Stan.

"Gee thanks Aelita, so how else do we get to Japan?" Jeremy asked. Now Odd was bewildered beyond belief.

"What are you talking about? We aren't going to Japan we are headed to…" Until he was interrupted by Yumi.

"Odd, Sissy is in love with you!" She exclaimed. Ulrich choked on his spit, at what Yumi had thought of during the spur of the moment. Aelita gasped while Jeremy's jaw fell open. They were all surprised at what Yumi had thought of to shut him up.

"What!" Odd exclaimed.

"Yea she uh loves you." Yumi answered, surprised at what had come out of her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ulrich writing something on a piece of paper out of Stan's sight. Ulrich slipped it under Yumi's hand. "She asked me to give you this." Yumi exclaimed giving Odd the note Ulrich had just written. Odd read it as a look of confusion took over his face.

"This isn't from," Odd started.

"Oh," Yumi interrupted. "Then that's a note from Ulrich to me oops." Yumi said taking it back. Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy all rolled their eyes as Yumi covered for Odd again.

"I left it back in my room, come on we will go get it." Yumi said standing up.

"But I thought we were talking about." Odd asked.

"Yumi's grandparents, well I guess we'll just have to later." Ulrich said, pulling Odd up. Odd had a look of confusion on his face as they passed by the tree Stan was in. Suddenly Stan jumped down and landed on top of Yumi. As she fell to the ground Stan opened his mouth and breathed on her. Black smoke poured out of his mouth for a second, again choking her. Yumi coughed as Stan and her hit the ground.

"Hi Yumi, sorry about that I must have slipped." Stan said still on top of her. Ulrich picked Stan up, getting him off Yumi. Yumi stood up and brushed herself off.

"Oh, I see now Sissy liking me was a cover for," Odd started as he was dragged away by Jeremy and Aelita.

"Why were you in the tree anyway?" Ulrich asked.

"I was told to." Stan replied. "I have to go see you guys later." He said, running off deeper into the woods.

"That was weird." Yumi said, standing next to Ulrich.

"Yea let's go catch up to Odd." Ulrich replied, grabbing Yumi's hand. They both blushed as they walked back to school.

Stan was running into the deep dark neck of the woods by now.

"Master, I gave her the next dose. A couple more and she…" Stan said.

"Good," X.A.N.A, interrupted. "Go now, and watch them. Give her this next dose of my pure darkness when the time is right." X.A.N.A said throwing Stan a bottle filled with black smoke.

"Yes master, I will obey. When do I get to claim my prize? The pink-haired girl?" Stan asked.

"When the time is right, and you finish the task I have given you. Then we have you give these bottles to Aelita. Then they will both be ready." X.A.N.A replied laughing. Stan slinked away back to school, leaving X.A.N.A to think.

"After a few more treatments Yumi, you will be ready. Then Stan will work on Aelita. After her treatments she too will be ready." He said.

Stan was now looking through the cafeteria window watching for his next opportune moment. They were all laughing at Odd and his stupidity, while Stan thought to himself, _" Idiots, I knew what you were talking about. There is no reason to hide it. Don't get too comfortable Yumi. Master will not be pleased if I fail. Soon Aelita you to will start the process. Soon you both will be done with it all."_ Stan thought to himself, watching as Aelita and Yumi sat next to the other boys in the group. They were safe, but not for long if Stan and X.A.N.A had there way.


	4. Intensifying Dose

Stan walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to Yumi.

"Do you guys mind if I sit next to you?" he asked.

"No we don't. So Stan are you enjoying your classes?" Aelita asked. Stan gazed at her for a moment then answered.

"They are alright, I prefer magic to school though." He replied, snapping his fingers. A flower suddenly stood in them, he gave the flower to Aelita. Aelita smiled and took it.

"Bravo, hey you have got to teach me that trick." Odd said.

"All in due time." Stan replied. "Hey who is that?" Stan asked. While the others looked at the direction Stan was pointing, he poured the dark bottle onto a flower. The flower turned from a soft pink to a dark purple.

"That would be Sissy and her crew." Jeremy answered. The others turned back around and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Can you help me, I seem to mess up this trick every time I do it." he asked, looking at Yumi.

"Well um, sure how can I help?" She asked setting her fork down.

"Well every time I make a pink rose appear, like the one I gave Aelita, it smells fine. When I make a purple rose appear it smells gross. Can you smell it for me to see if I do it right this time?" Stan asked, giving Yumi his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure I don't mind." She replied.

"Alright I think I know how to do it this time." He said pulling out the purple, X.A.N.A infected rose, out. He held it up to Yumi. As she sniffed it, the black smoke flew off the rose and in a split second dissolved into her face. Yumi coughed as the others watched.

"Stan your rose turned from purple to pink." Aelita said. Stan looked down and pretended to be shocked.

"Well now I wonder how I did that." He said, scratching his head. Yumi was still coughing on the smoke. Everyone else just thought it had smelled bad.

"Here drink this," Ulrich said, giving Yumi her glass of water. As she drank it Stan watched the darkness float behind her eyes.

"_The darkness is in place one more dose, and I will have completed my master's demand. Then I move onto my rose." _He thought looking at Aelita for a moment. Yumi slowly stopped coughing, and was fine.

"Well I guess I will just have to practice, sorry Yumi." Stan said, standing up.

"Oh, that's alright, bye Stan see you later." She replied. Stan waved and left the cafeteria. He walked outside and into the woods. He did not have to go that deep until it was almost too dark to see his own hand.

"Has she taken the dose?" A strange voice asked.

"Yes master she has, one more dose and she will have completed it. She will finally be.." Stan said.

"Yes, yes I know she will. Now after you give her the last dose, immediately begin your work on Aelita. If the rest of the guys figure out we are behind this they won't let you near Aelita. Work quickly my apprentice." X.A.N.A said, while handing four bottles of his darkness to Stan.

"Yes master, I shall do your bidding." Stan said, bowing. Suddenly they herd voices in the distance.

"I see Yumi has taken a, side-affect, to her new dose. Go and watch, tell me if they suspect anything at all." X.A.N.A ordered. Stan slipped away in the woods, heading towards the noise.

"_Hmm Obviously you are resisting harder than I anticipated. It's a good thing I strengthen your last dose. I tripled its power. Resisting will be futile after you take the last of your "medicine." X.A.N.A thought, evilly to himself. "Soon my dear you will be complete. Soon nothing can stop what I have already begun. Perhaps I should straighten my place up." He thought, laughing to himself._

**Meanwhile After Stan Left**

"Did it smell that bad?" Odd asked, forking food into his mouth.

"Actuality I don't think there was a smell to it. For some reason I just started to cough. It was weird." Yumi said. Suddenly her head started to pound and she grabbed her head.

"Yumi are you alright?" Aelita asked. Yumi didn't reply she just jumped up from the table. Everyone looked up at Yumi, as she held her head.

"Yumi what's the matter?" Ulrich asked, standing up.

"Ah ….my…head." She managed to say. Ulrich grabbed her arm to sit her back down, when Yumi suddenly ripped her arm from his grasp. "Don't touch me!" She screamed. She let go of her head and brought her hand into a fist. She threw it at Ulrich stopping centimeters from his face. "Ah…… what is happening?" She asked backing away from Ulrich. By now the whole group had stood up.

"Yumi take it easy," Ulrich said, stepping towards her.

"No! Leave me alone!" She screamed running out of the cafeteria. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita ran after her. Ulrich was the first to catch up to her. He tackled her gently to the ground.

"Yumi, wait a minute. Talk to me, what is wrong?" Ulrich asked. Yumi pushed him off her and stood up.

"I don't know. Ah my head." She said falling to her knees. Ulrich ran over to her and bent down. He wrapped his arms around her, so she couldn't get away.

"Let go of me………I don't want to hurt you." Yumi sobbed, trying to break free of Ulrich's grip. She went to kick Ulrich, but Odd gently grabbed her feet. Suddenly Yumi fell against Ulrich's chest.

"Is she alright?" Aelita asked, hanging onto Jeremy's shirt. Yumi's eyes fluttered open as she looked around her.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Ulrich asked, still holding his grip on her.

"I think so,….uh…..what happened. I tried to stop myself. I didn't want to hurt you. For some reason I just, I almost couldn't stop myself." She said. Ulrich and Odd let go and tried to help her stand. Yumi wobbled a bit, but was fine.

"Maybe your just tired." Ulrich said.

"Or maybe your sad, because I never got a date." Odd smirked, winking at his friend. Everyone groaned as they took Yumi to her room. Stan who had made it there by then, was watching them walk away.

"_They don't suspect a thing." He thought. "I'll give Yumi a break, and give Aelita her first dose. Beware my dears sleep well tonight, for tomorrow my fun begins again." He thought holding tight to the bottles. . _


	5. Medicine At Play

When they awoke the next morning, it was Saturday. Yumi got out of bed and woke Aelita up.

"Good morning, and how did you sleep?" Yumi greeted her friend.

"Just fine and yourself?" Aelita asked.

"I slept like a baby." she stated. Aelita laughed as she got ready. When they were both done they stepped out into the hall.

"Let's see if the boys are awake." Aelita said, heading towards Jeremy's room. Yumi followed her. Aelita put her ear up to Jeremy's door.

"I hear snoring, he's still asleep." Aelita said. They slowly walked over to Odd and Ulrich's room.

"I can hear Odd's snoring from outside the door." Yumi said.

"Yea, try sleeping to it." Ulrich said from behind them. They turned around to see Ulrich had just come from the showers. He was fully dressed, but his hair was wet, and he had a towel around his neck.

"Let me just put my stuff away, and we can all head towards breakfast." Ulrich said. Yumi and Aelita waited outside the door for him.

"What's that noise? It sounds like an earthquake." Stan asked stepping out from the room right next door.

"That would be Odd, he snores." Aelita said.

"I never would of guessed." Stan said smiling. He walked out of the room carrying two dark bottles.

"What are those?" Yumi asked.

"These, uh, you see…. these are a gift…. yea.. gifts I got…. my mom. She doesn't like perfume that smells so I got her these two. Hey Aelita will you smell them for me? Just to make sure they have no scent." Stan asked.

"Sure why not." Aelita answered, walking over there. Stan held up the first bottle for her to smell. With Aelita's back towards Yumi only Stan watched as the mixture fell on her face and dissolved into her skin. Aelita coughed a little.

"I don't smell anything."

"Great hey rub this on your hands, it's lotion." Stan said.

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?" Aelita asked.

"Oh my mom insisted that I get you to put it on." he replied, not really thinking. Aelita looked at him funny. Stan then realized what he said.

"I told her about all my new friends including you two. She said before I bring the two back they have to be tested. She said to have my new friends Aelita or Yumi do it." Stan said, fixing his error. Aelita smiled and rubbed it on her hands. It instantly dissolved into her skin.

"Great thanks. Well I have to go see you guys later." Stan said running back in his room. Aelita got dizzy for a moment and put her hand on the wall to brace herself. The feeling passed quickly though.

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked.

"Yea I'm fine, I just got dizzy. I probably just need to eat." She said.

"Great then let's go." Ulrich said, stepping out of his room.

………………………………

At breakfast Aelita and Yumi didn't eat much.

"Aren't you two hungry?" Ulrich asked.

"All of the sudden I'm not really hungry." Yumi said, as Aelita nodded in agreement. Ulrich laughed.

"Don't worry soon you'll get used to the food here." He said, taking another bite of his breakfast. Yumi and Aelita sipped on some orange juice while Ulrich ate.

"Hi you guys," Stan said, sitting down next to Aelita.

"Hi, how do you like the food? Yumi and Aelita can't bring themselves to eat it." Ulrich said. Stan just laughed as he put his first bite on his fork.

"We'll have to see." Stan replied as he put the first bite in his mouth. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita all watched his face as he swallowed. "Interestingly enough, not half bad." He said taking another bite. Yumi and Aelita stuck out their tongues while Ulrich laughed.

"_Keep laughing fools, Aelita only needs two more samples, while Yumi only needs one. Master X.A.N.A has already given me Yumi's last dose. The three of them are in my bag. I must not confuse them though. My master said Yumi's was "specially made." Stan thought, while laughing with the others._

"Hey guys are you eating with out me?" Odd asked as he walked in. The others turned to greet Odd while Stan poured one of the bottles into Aelita's orange juice. When they turned back around Stan was already forking more food in his mouth. Odd got his food then joined them. Stan watched as Aelita drank her orange juice. As she drank the darkness seemed to jump down her throat. Aelita coughed for a moment then finished off her orange juice. Stan smiled as he returned back to his food.

"_Now they are equal. One more dose for each of them and I become rewarded by master X.A.N.A. He promised the pink-haired girl to be mine. After all the doses master said it would make them…." Stan thought only to be interrupted._

"What?" Stan asked.

"I said, what are you doing today?" Odd asked.

"I have to go meet someone, then I'm free." Stan replied standing up.

"Alright, do you want to hang out after lunch?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure," Stan replied, thrilled. _"Your only making it easier for me." He thought._ "Well I'll see you guys later, I'm late." He said leaving the cafeteria. He opened the doors right as Jeremy walked in. Stan kept walking until he was at the soda machines. He put some money in, grabbed a soda, and walked back up to his room. Stan knocked on his door twice then unlocked it. Stepping in, Stan immediately locked the door back up, then dropped to his knees in a bow.

"Master, one dose left for each of them. Then it is complete." Stan said.

"Good, good soon we will have our reward." X.A.N.A said, stepping out of the shadows. "Show me Yumi's bottle. Show me you have not accidentally given it to Aelita." he said. Stan pulled out Yumi's bottle and gave it to X.A.N.A.

"I have decided not to take any chances. I am strengthening the dose from triple its strength to ten times its normal state. There shall be no mistakes." X.A.N.A said laughing.

"Why don't we give Aelita's dose a spruce up?" Stan asked.

"Yumi is the one who always fights me, Aelita always runs and hides. Aelita does not need it. If she snaps out of my power, you'll just give her another dose. I will double it if she needs it. To much might harm her." he replied.

"What about Yumi?" Stan asked.

"Harm her as in fully control. You wanted Aelita still as herself, why I want Yumi as a mindless-cloned servant of my will. I want her to worship, love, live, and breathe the ground I walk on. She will forever love me, she will be exactly who I want her to be." X.A.N.A said, laughing. Stan joined in as the day continued on. .

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. These are the people I could not reply to their reviews so thanks for the review.

yumicl and KFan II thanks for all your reviews people.


	6. When The Moment Is Right

**Chapter Six: When The Moment Is Right**

"When the moment is right you shall give them both their last dose. If you do it at the same time, they wont be able to stop us from giving it to the other one. Give it to them at the same time, after they have taken it whisper into their ear. You are to meet me and my master at the factory at midnight. Do not be late and tell no one you are coming. Resume what you were doing until midnight. You will not remember I have said this to you until tonight." X.A.N.A said. "Say those words exactly as I have spoken them to you. Tell them that and then quickly report back to me." Stan nodded his head then sulked back to the group. It was lunch time when Stan made it to the cafeteria. He saw the group sitting down waiting for him. Stan got his food then went to join them.

"Hey Stan, there's an empty chair over here." Ulrich said indicating the chair between him and Odd. Stan wanted to sit in the chair between Aelita and Yumi, but didn't want to get caught. He then sat down in between Odd and Ulrich.

"So are you all done with your errands?" Odd asked.

"Almost, but for now I can hang out with you guys. Then I'll go finish them." Stan said smiling. Everyone ate their lunch with a little chatter. After lunch they all went outside.

"So what are we going to do?" Stan asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe we could…." Odd started.

"Play hide and seek or tag in the woods!" Aelita suggested, rather excitedly.

"Hey great idea. I'm up for it." Stan said. _"This will make it easy to give them their last dose. All I have to do is hide with them."_ Stan thought to himself. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Who's it?" Stan asked.

"The only person who asks." Odd said laughing. Stan looked confused then smiled. He was it. They were playing hide and seek. Stan started to count. Aelita and Jeremy ran to hide in some trees, Odd went to hide near the river and Ulrich and Yumi were looking for a place to hide.

"I haven't played hide and seek in like three years." Yumi said.

"I know it's been a while for me too." Ulrich replied. Silence fell between them until Yumi spoke up.

"Hey…..um…..Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Yea Yumi?" he said.

"Last night, did I hurt you?" Yumi asked staring at the ground.

"No you didn't, don't worry about it. You're feeling better now right?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea, but I still feel bad." Yumi admitted. Ulrich grabbed her hand and held onto it.

"No harm done, you were just tired." Ulrich said. Yumi blushed.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" They heard Stan yell. Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other then ducked behind a bush.

"We are going to be found first," Yumi whispered.

"Yea I know but we ran out of time." Ulrich whispered back. "Next time let's try hiding in the…" Ulrich started only to be interrupted by Yumi.

"Shhh, listen." Yumi said, placing a few fingers over Ulrich's lips. They heard voices, two of them talking in hushed tones.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Ulrich asked.

"Something about a dose of something and that he has to hurry. Something about tomorrow, and he want them now." Yumi said, repeating what she had heard. Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other confused. Suddenly the voices stopped and Stan walked right in front of the bush they were hiding behind. Stan kept walking on. Yumi let out a breath she forgot she was holding.

"That was close," Ulrich said.

"Yea, but I wonder who he was talking too. And what he wanted by tomorrow." Yumi said. Ulrich shrugged his shoulders as they waited for Stan to find them.

Ten minutes later Stan had already found Odd, Aelita and Jeremy. They had all stopped by the bush Yumi and Ulrich were hiding behind.

"I wonder where they are." Jeremy said.

"I haven't seen them yet," Aelita said.

"They are probably hiding together." Odd said, winking at Aelia. Stan kept quiet but kept looking. He slightly stepped into the bush, but didn't see them. He was centimeters from stepping on Yumi's hand. Ulrich motioned for her to lean back. Yumi nodded her head and leaned back into Ulrich. They waited there until Stan moved on. After they were sure he was out of hearing distance Ulrich and Yumi sighed.

"Whew, that was close." Ulrich said.

"Yea, he almost stepped on my hand." Yumi replied. She started to sit up, but accidentally placed her hand on Ulrich's to do so. Yumi froze and looked down, as did Ulrich. They both blushed as Yumi quickly removed her hand.

"Sorry," She said sitting up, without touching Ulrich's hand.

"It's alright." He said, staring into her dark, shinning eyes. Suddenly the bush bent and Odd stood there looking at them.

"Why, hello and who do we have here. Man you guys hid here and you were the last ones found? Wow remind me to hide with you two next time." Odd said joking. Without Odd or Yumi hearing Ulrich huffed. Yumi stood up and stretched her legs.

"Took you long enough." She said. Odd just laughed then shouted that he had found them. Stan, Jeremy, and Aelita ran back over to them.

"Well, it's my turn to count." Jeremy said, as he turned around to count on a tree. Stan grabbed Yumi and Aelia's hands saying,

"Come on, I know where we can hide." 


	7. Hiding With Stan

**Chapter Seven: Hiding With Stan**

Stan pulled the girls towards the river. He ducked under a bridge, pulling both girls with him.

"Isn't this great or what?" Stan asked. Yumi and Aelita both nodded their heads. They both were looking to see if Jeremy was coming soon. Stan saw his opportunity and pulled both bottles out of his bag. He opened both up and, making sure to give them both the right one, dumped it on their heads. Yumi and Aelita looked at him for a moment, because they were wet. Then the wetness disappeared and a glazed look over took them. Stan whispered in their ears everything X.A.N.A had told him too. About where to meet them and what time, and not to tell everyone. Then Stan said to return to normal until tonight, and instantly they did. Yumi and Aelita looked at each other curiously.

"What just…" Yumi started, when Stan interrupted her.

"Shhh, look someone's coming." He said pointing. Yumi and Aelita turned to look forgetting what they were confused about. Jeremy then walked out of the woods. Stan suddenly pretended to sneeze and Jeremy walked over to them.

"Found all of you." He said. Aelita and Yumi just laughed.

"Sorry I sneezed." Stan said.

"That's alright it was just an accident." Aelita replied, grabbing Jeremy's hand. Stan grew angry and decided to leave.

"I have to go, it's almost time I should finish the last of my errand." He said walking away.

"Goodbye," They all yelled, as they went off to find Ulrich and Odd.

"_I must report to my master. He will be pleased to know that everything is on schedule for tonight."_ Stan thought. He walked off towards school. Upon arriving he went straight to his room. He knocked, went in, then locked the door. Leaving the light off he instantly bowed to the ground.

"Is it complete?" X.A.N.A asked.

"It is complete. I have finished giving them their doses. They will appear tonight as planned. Everything is on schedule master." Stan replied.

"Good, now come with me, we will go and make our place presentable." X.A.N.A said laughing. Stan joined in as X.A.N.A disappeared. Stan unlocked his door and headed off to meet X.A.N.A at the factory. .

Meanwhile Back In The Woods-

"Odd, I see you," Aelita said. Odd jumped out of a tree and landed next to Jeremy. Jeremy jumped back surprised. Yumi and Odd laughed, while Jeremy slightly blushed.

"Now where would Ulrich be?" Aelita asked. Suddenly as if on cue, Ulrich leaped down from the same tree. Aelita screamed and jumped back into Yumi. They both fell down and hit the ground. Odd doubled over laughing, while Ulrich and Jeremy helped the girls up.

"Sorry Aelita, I didn't mean to scare you that bad." Ulrich said apologizing. Jeremy picked Aelita up. Ulrich then gave his hand to Yumi.

"It's alight that was pretty funny." Aelita admitted. Ulrich helped Yumi up. They were still holding hands when Odd looked over.

"Oooooo, maybe I should leave you two alone." Odd said, dropping to his knees he was laughing so hard. Ulrich and Yumi pulled their hands apart. Ulrich then tackled Odd.

"Alright, alright I….I ….I give." Odd announced still laughing. Ulrich still threw Odd into a bush. Jeremy, Yumi and Aelita laughed as Odd picked himself up. Odd then tried to grab Ulrich, but he sidestepped causing Odd to crash into a tree. This caused the whole gang to laugh so hard they almost cried. Odd stood himself up rubbing his face.

"Alright, you win this time." Odd announced. Ulrich threw his arms around Odd as they all headed back to school. None of them knew that on that night something was going to change. That something evil would take place.


	8. Fun And Games

**Chapter Eight: Fun and Games**

They all headed back to school, on the way up the stairs to their rooms Yumi tripped and would have fallen down the stairs if Ulrich hadn't of caught her.

"Whew, close call." Odd said.

"Yumi are you feeling alright?" Ulrich asked.

"I felt fine then for some reason I started to feel dizzy, its gone now." Yumi stated, still gently holding onto Ulrich's arm, the arm that stopped her from falling down the stairs. Ulrich gently held onto Yumi until they reached the top. They all continued to Jeremy's room.

"Thanks," Yumi whispered.

"No problem, it's always fun." Ulrich joked. Yumi laughed quietly. They made it to Jeremy's room and sat down.

"Hey I have an idea, let's play hide and seek again, tonight. We can play with flashlights." Odd said.

"Yea we can, let's see if I have them from the last time we used them. I think we threw them all in my drawer here. Here they are." Jeremy said, pulling out four flashlights. "We only have four, one of them is Odd's, one Yumi's, one Ulrich's, and the other mine. We must have used them before Aelita was materialized." Jeremy said.

"I can just watch," Aelita stated.

"No way! I have an idea, since Yumi isn't feeling well you can use hers. She and Ulrich will be partners, just in case she doesn't feel well and needs to head back here." Odd said, grabbing Yumi's flashlight. Jeremy and Aelita caught on to his plan, so before any one of them could protest they spoke up.

"Great thanks Yumi, you're a pal." Aelita said.

"Now we can play, good idea Odd." Jeremy said. Odd was secretly congratulating himself for hooking up Ulrich and Yumi.

"_Even if it's not a real date, I got them together. Haha, Ulrich will kill me later for this but for now, I'll enjoy the red look on their faces." Odd thought._ It was true Yumi and Ulrich slightly blushed.

"Alright then it's settled, we wait for the sun to go down," Jeremy said, looking out his window. What they didn't know was that someone could hear them.

"_Hmmm, she doesn't feel well. She is slightly resisting that last dose. When she comes tonight I will up it times five. If she can resist that I would be so surprised that I would…..I would……leave a note on Ulrich's bed telling him what I did." X.A.N.A thought to himself, laughingly. "They never will no what hit them." he thought._

Later that night everyone was in the woods hiding, except for Odd. Odd was it. Aelita and Jeremy still hid together, they hid in a tree. Ulrich and Yumi tried to be sneaky and hid two feet in a bush, from where Odd was counting. He finished counting and slipped away towards some trees.

"Man, this was a good hiding place." Ulrich said.

"Yea, I guess so." Yumi said rubbing her forehead.

"You still don't feel well, do you?" He asked.

"O….no….I mean…well I'm alright." Yumi said, stuttering. Ulrich wasn't so reassured though.

Meanwhile with Jeremy and Aelita.

"Do you think he will find us?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, hopefully not." Jeremy whispered back. He and Aelita were on a branch in the lower part of the tree. Jeremy wasn't comfortable climbing all the way up in the dark. Aelita gently leaned against him. Jeremy had his back to the trunk so he wouldn't fall, so Aelita's extra body weight didn't affect him. Aelita was about to say something when Jeremy noticed a light coming there way, then it turned off. He gently placed his hand over Aelita's mouth and whispered in her ear.

"I thought I saw a light, it might be Odd." Aelita nodded her head and they waited. Jeremy's guess proved to be right when in a few seconds Odd came crawling out of a bush. He stood up right under the tree they were hiding in. Suddenly the branch cracked where Aelita was sitting, Jeremy was alright since he was further back.

"Aelita!" Jeremy shouted as she fell. Odd looked up and saw Aelita falling. He put his arms out and caught her.

"Well you were easy to find." he said. Aelita smiled and laughed. "Hey Jeremy I heard you were up there. You might as well come down too." Odd said, setting Aelita down. Jeremy slid down the tree trunk and grabbed Aelita's hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Aelita nodded her head.

"Great! Then you two can help me find Ulrich and Yumi. Who knows where they are." Odd said. Suddenly he jumped into a bush.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm trying to find them, if I scare them maybe Yumi will scream. Either that or Ulrich." Odd said, standing up.

"I doubt you would get either of them to scream." Aelita stated. Odd just shrugged his shoulder and walked off. Jeremy and Aelita followed him.

Back With Ulrich and Yumi-

Yumi still didn't feel well, and Ulrich could tell. _"Hmmm maybe I should scare her a little, maybe then she wont fight that last dose so much if she's scared and exhausted." X.A.N.A thought. He was hiding in a tree above them._

"Yumi, maybe we should call it a night. We can play tomorrow night when you feel better." Ulrich suggested.

"No really Ulrich I'm fine." she said. Suddenly something cold and fell onto her hand. "Ulrich very funny," She whispered.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." he said. Yumi froze and looked at her hand, she couldn't see much since it was dark.

"There is something on my hand then, can I borrow the flashlight?" She asked. Ulrich looked around and didn't hear or see Odd, so he gave her the flashlight. Yumi turned it on and put the light on her hand. Ulrich looked at her hand too. They both froze.

"Ulrich, is that a….a….please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Yumi whispered. It looked like a human heart was on her hand, blood and all.

"I'm sure it's fake, just someone playing a trick." Ulrich said. He took off his outer shirt and whipped her hand off. He put the heart in his shirt and wrapped it up. Yumi's pale face looked at Ulrich.

"Okay, now I don't feel very good." She stated. Ulrich stood up one hand holding the heart the other helping Yumi up. They both still had the flashlight on. Yumi's knees gave way and she fell on the ground.

"Here, grab onto my arm, I'll help you." he said. Yumi took his arm and stood up. Suddenly Odd burst through the bush.

"You two should have kept your flashlight off, I never would have found you. Hey Yumi what's wrong?" Odd asked. Aelita and Jeremy had stopped right behind him. Ulrich handed his shirt to Odd and then put his arm around Yumi to balance her. Odd opened it up and turned pale, Aelita and Jeremy looked over his shoulder and froze.

"Ulrich, is this a joke?" Jeremy asked. Ulrich shook his head no.


	9. Night Time

**Chapter Nine: Night Time**

"Seriously Ulrich, your kidding right. It's a…" Jeremy started only to be interrupted.

"We know Jeremy," Ulrich said.

"No I don't think you do, It's a…" Jeremy tried again. Odd interrupted.

"It's a human heart!" Odd exclaimed. Yumi gently rested her hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"It's…"Jeremy tried again, but Aelita interrupted him.

"It's kind of gross." she said.

"STOP! It's not a heart! Look!" Jeremy exclaimed shinning his flashlight on it. "It's a gummy heart, like gummy bears. The blood is strawberry syrup. Blood is thicker, this stuff is runny. See look." Jeremy said pointing to it. Odd grabbed it and took a bite.

"Yum, hey he's right." Odd exclaimed, he has strawberry syrup running down his chin.

"I saw we call it a night," Ulrich said. Everyone nodded and headed for their rooms.

"Night," They all replied in turn. It was 11:30pm and everyone was asleep.

In The Factory-

"Master, we have thirty minutes until they wake up and come here. Are we ready?" Stan asked.

"Yes, we are ready. Now we wait until the moment is precise. When they get here I'll erase Aelita and Yumi's memory. Then I shall make Yumi my personal servant and Aelita will be yours. They will pay for almost destroying Lyoko every time I was in it. It will hurt Yumi, cause she will be mine. It will hurt Ulrich cause he loves the fair maiden. It will hurt Jeremy cause his precious Aelita is gone. It will hurt Odd because that gummy heart will make him thirsty for weeks!" X.A.N.A exclaimed laughing. Stan joined in as the clock counted down.

11:59pm-

The clock suddenly switched over to midnight, Aelita and Yumi sat up in their beds. They stood up and walked towards the door. They were wearing their normal clothes, they were too tired to change into their pajamas. They walked by Odd who was getting a drink.

"Hey, where are you two headed?" he asked. Yumi and Aelita didn't answer they just kept walking. "Umm, hello?" he said. They kept walking, they went down the stairs and out the door. Odd ran back to Ulrich.

"Dude, wake up. Seriously!" Odd exclaimed shaking Ulrich.

"Let…..me…..sleep. Go back to bed Odd," Ulrich murmured, throwing a pillow over his head. Odd thought a moment then said.

"Yumi is going out with William!" he exclaimed. Ulrich shot up in bed.

"What?" he asked.

"Just kidding, but I did see Yumi and Aelita leave. If you look out the window you might catch them." he said. Ulrich jumped out of bed and looked out his window, he saw them slip away into the trees.

"It might be X.A.N.A or something," Ulrich said throwing on his real clothes. "Go wake up Jeremy, I'll try to catch up and stop them." Odd nodded his head and ran off towards Jeremy's room, while Ulrich headed off downstairs and towards the woods. He ran through some trees and came to a man-hole, he saw the cover slip on. Ulrich pulled it off, and climbed down. He closed the cover and almost jumped the whole way down. He heard wheels and saw Yumi and Aelita, on their skateboards and scooter, disappear around the corner.

"_Man their fast," Ulrich thought as he grabbed his skateboard and took off after them._ He made it to the end and saw Aelita's foot as it climbed up the ladder. Ulrich chased after them. Aelita and Yumi were walking towards the factory when Ulrich caught up to them. He grabbed Yumi, thinking that Aelita would stop walking. He didn't notice when she kept going.

"Yumi, what's gotten into you? Why are you and Aelita going to the factory without us? If something is wrong or X.A.N.A has attacked we should know." Ulrich said. Yumi blinked hard then saw Ulrich.

"Ulrich, where am I?" She asked then fainted in his arms.

"Aelita, what is she…..Aelita?" Ulrich asked looking around. He saw Aelita enter the factory. Ulrich picked Yumi up and ran after her.

"This is not my day," he said. Aelita slid down the cable. Ulrich got to them and set Yumi down,

"You'll be safe up here," he whispered. Then he took off after Aelita. He grabbed her right before she walked into a dark corridor.

"Ulrich, what happened?" She asked. Aelita didn't faint. Ulrich took her back up to Yumi.

"Can you walk with out me holding onto you?" he asked. Aelita nodded her head yes, so Ulrich picked Yumi up and walked out of the factory. They got to the second ladder, when your coming from the school, when Odd and Jeremy popped out.

"Aelita!" Jeremy exclaimed. Jeremy ran over and gave her a hug.

"Is Yumi alright?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, all she said was, Ulrich where am I?" Ulrich replied.

"I don't even remember why we are here." Aelita said. Odd helped Ulrich get Yumi down into the sewers, with Aelita and Jeremy right behind them.

"Drat it all," Stan said, once the lid was shut. "We were so close master."

"Yes, but I fear Yumi's dose is not strong enough, she will be easy to control but she will know everything. She will tell them what she knows, including that she was coming here to meet me and you." X.A.N.A said.

"Then I should beat them back to school, then I can ask what happened when they get close to my room, it will throw me off suspicion. Then I can try and cover for you still master." Stan said.

"Good, now go," X.A.N.A said. Stan ran off through the night.

Ulrich and the gang were walking towards his room. Stan slowly stepped out of his room blinking.

"Hey Ulrich, I'm headed off to the bathrooms, and hey is she alright?" Stan asked.

"Um, yea she's just tired." Ulrich answered. Odd opened the door and they all went into Odd and Ulrich's room.

"Night Stan," Aelita said, closing the door.

"_Good night," Stan thought to himself. Laughing inside he walked towards the bathrooms._


	10. Yumi's Explination

**Chapter Ten: Yumi's Explanation **

Ulrich gently put Yumi on his bed. He brushed away some hair that was on her face.

"So you don't remember anything?" Odd asked Aelita. Aelita shook her head no and sat down on Odd's bed. Jeremy had left to go get his laptop. He came in and sat next to Aelita.

"Let me check to make sure X.A.N.A didn't do anything on Lyoko." Jeremy said. Odd leaned against a wall waiting for Jeremy's response, and watching Ulrich with Yumi.

"_She had better be alright or else I can't kid around about them going out anymore. That and I'll never get Ulrich on a date." Odd thought to himself. He decided to leave Ulrich alone since no one knew if she would be okay at the moment._

"There appears to be some activity, a lot of monsters are out but no tower is activated. That's odd," Jeremy said aloud.

"What?" Odd asked.

"The monsters are out I said that's odd." Jeremy said again.

"Oh I thought you were calling my name," Odd replied. Jeremy rolled his eyes. Yumi gently moaned and her eyes started to open.

"Yumi, how are you feeling?" Ulrich asked. Yumi looked at Ulrich surprised.

"Why am I here?" She asked sitting up. "I was in my room, then umm." Yumi said trying to remember.

"You and Aelita were headed towards the factory. Aelita doesn't remember why we were hoping you would." Ulrich said.

"That's right, we were going to meet someone. Stan told us while we were playing hide and seek to meet him and someone at the factory." Yumi said.

"Stan? But he was here when we came back, are you sure?" Odd asked.

"X.A.N.A!" Yumi exclaimed. Everyone curiously looked at her. "No we were going to meet X.A.N.A. Stan I thought or I could be wrong, told us to meet X.A.N.A at the factory at midnight. That's where we were headed. I didn't want to go but I almost couldn't stop myself. Then there was this weird thing that X.A.N.A has been giving us called a…a oh I don't remember some kind of dose. It was supposed to make us forget. I was going to become X.A.N.A's slave and Aelita was going to be brain washed to go out with ummm who was it, oh who ever has been working with X.A.N.A I don't remember. But Aelita has taken four doses and I have to, we didn't know we took them there were given to us without us knowing, I do remember someone saying that. My dose was increased because I fight X.A.N.A more often then Aelita does so she had a smaller dose. But we were supposed to become his slaves." Yumi finished. Everyone stared at Yumi not knowing what to say. Finally Jeremy broke the silence.

"How do you know all this?" Jeremy asked.

"Some stuff I remember being told, but other stuff I think I know because of the doses Aelita and I were given." Yumi said.

"Then how come you remember but I don't?" Aelita asked.

"I don't really know," Yumi admitted.

"Maybe since Yumi fights X.A.N.A more often and you only deactivate the towers the doses, as she called them, affected you more." Jeremy stated.

"Then what do we do now? How do we reverse the dose intake?" Ulrich asked.

"I'll have to work on a program in the factory, meanwhile we can't leave Yumi or Aelita alone. Not until we understand what's going on." Jeremy said.

"We can do that, if you need to go to the factory Aelita can hang out with me," Odd said.

"Yumi can hang out with me, but we have one problem." Ulrich stated. "She's in a different grade, none of us can be with her during school."

"Wait! I have an idea!" Aelita exclaimed. "Since the principal still wants to send Jeremy to the genius gifted people school we can have Jeremy beg the principal to be moved up a grade just for this week, to see if he can do it. At least that's what the principal will think, but he'll really be making sure she is alright until school is over. Then he will head to the factory I'll hang out with Odd, and Yumi will hang out with Ulrich." Aelita finished.

"That's so crazy it just might work!" Odd exclaimed.

"But why can't you come to the factory with me?" Jeremy asked.

"Because whoever is working with X.A.N.A might try to follow you two. The more people we have at school the less suspicion we will draw to ourselves." Ulrich said.

"Great then we'll start our plan tomorrow," Odd said. With that said Aelita and Yumi fell asleep on Ulrich's bed, Odd on his, while Ulrich and Jeremy hit the floor.


	11. Outsmarting XANA

**Chapter Eleven- Outsmarting X.A.N.A**

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita were waiting outside the principal's office for Jeremy to come out. The doorknob turned and Jeremy stepped out. He closed the door.

"It's a done deal," Jeremy said.

"Great, now let's get to class." Odd said.

"See you later Jeremy, bye Yumi." Aelita called. Yumi and Jeremy walked towards Yumi's classes while the others went to theirs. After all the classes Jeremy walked with Yumi to their bench.

"See you guys later," Jeremy said. Everyone nodded their heads to acknowledge Jeremy was leaving.

"Let's hit the cafeteria!" Odd said. Aelita laughed as Odd dragged her towards it.

"Well should we follow?" Ulrich asked. Yumi laughed and tried to answer.

"Sure why not, who knows maybe he'll beat a record." Yumi stated still laughing. Ulrich joined in and they headed towards the cafeteria. Meanwhile- Jeremy ran all the way to the factory, he was about to hit the elevator button when a dark mass surrounded him.

"Who's there?" Jeremy asked. Suddenly he was knocked hard on the back of his head and he hit the floor. Before Jeremy blacked out he heard two voices.

"Good work master, now we use him as bait to get the two girls right?" Stan asked. X.A.N.A nodded his head in agreement. Jeremy took all this in right before he blacked out.

In The Cafeteria-

"Odd are you going back again? This would be your eleventh time!" Aelita exclaimed. Odd simply smiled as he jumped up to get more food. Suddenly Ulrich's phone rang, Odd stuck around to see if it was Jeremy.

"Hello?" Ulrich asked.

"Greetings Ulrich," a creepy voice said.

"Who is this?" Ulrich asked.

"You know who I am, just think for a moment." The voice said. Ulrich cringed.

"X.A.N.A," Ulrich stated.

"Good boy, now listen closely I have Jeremy captured and in my care. If you don't want him hurt have the two girls come to the factory. They turn themselves in and I let Jeremy go." X.A.N.A said.

"X.A.N.A you little.." Ulrich started.

"Now, now Ulrich don't upset me so far Jeremy isn't hurt, yet. I have been nice so if you want him to remain in this state Yumi and Aelita will come to the factory in half an hour. Oh and Ulrich they come alone." X.A.N.A said then he hung up. Ulrich slammed his mobile on the table.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked. Ulrich explained what X.A.N.A had said.

"Then we have to go," Aelita said.

"What no way!" Odd said.

"What choice do we have Odd?" Yumi asked.

"We have another one, we have another choice." Ulrich said. Everyone turned their attention towards him. "We have another choice." He said again.

"That would be?" Odd asked. Ulrich smiled then explained his plan.

At The Factory Twenty Minutes Later-

"Everyone ready?" Ulrich asked. Everyone nodded their heads. Odd and Aelita rushed around to the back entrance of the factory, while Ulrich stayed a minute with Yumi.

"Be careful okay," Ulrich said. Yumi smiled at him.

"Of course," She said.

"We'll hurry," Ulrich said running off after the others. Yumi nodded her head and looked at her watch. _"I give them five minutes then I head in, Hurry guys." Yumi thought._

The others ran around back and hopped into a tunnel, they crawled into the factory, ran down some stairs, and ended up in the supercomputer room.

"I'll start the process you two get in the scanners." Aelita said. Ulrich and Odd nodded their heads and went towards a ladder that led to the scanner room. Aelita typed in some keys then ran off towards the ladder. She got down and climbed in the last scanner. Ulrich and Odd were in their scanner as well. Suddenly the doors closed and the process began.

_"Time's up, hurry guys. It's up to you." Yumi thought to herself._ She walked over to the cable and slid down it. She slowly walked around and didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" Yumi said. "X.A.N.A you here? Jeremy where are you?" Yumi asked.

"Hello my dear," Stan said stepping out of the shadows.

"Stan! You are behind this I knew it!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Haha, your bright, now aren't you." Stan taunted.

"Where's Aelita?" X.A.N.A asked stepping out of the shadows, he was holding Jeremy.

"Jeremy! What have you done to him?" Yumi exclaimed.

"Nothing yet, he's just unconscious. I have kept my end of the bargain so far, now where is Aelita?" X.A.N.A demanded.

"It's an exchange of people if you want Aelita you should have had two people, unfortunately you only had one. One person means you only get one me, no Aelita." Yumi said, smirking.

AN: Hey peope this story is comming to an end so if you have any ideas or want a certain thing in it let me know so i can try to make it happen. Oh and to all my reviewers check out my new story called Dream World. Actualcty it's purplelover's and mine's story it's on her account. We do every other chapter, so R&R mine then go check out Purpleloer's and my's story. Lol thanks!

Oh and Discalimer- I Do Not Own Code Lyoko


	12. Deactivation

**Chapter Twelve: Deactivation **

**AN: I don't Own Code Lyoko- oh and I will be switching back and forth between Yumi and the rest of the gang on lyoko just so we are all on the same page. I will have one or two more chapters before this story is ended if you want something in it then let me know. And you can't put Ulrich and Yumi fluff, because I want details if you want them to die in each others arms fluff or hold hands lol I need details to put in my chapter if I don't get any it will end in a boring way. Oh and you don't have to say only fluff I was just using as example. Lol anything is welcome now on with the story!--------**

"Sorry my dear, but I don't agree with your theory." X.A.N.A said. Yumi nervously listened. "So if Aelita doesn't show up soon her beloved Jeremy will die," X.A.N.A stated.

"Alright, alright what do you really want? You can leave Lyoko so why on earth do you want her?" Yumi asked casually.

"Ulrich, behind you!" Odd shouted. Ulrich ducked and spun around to see a few Blocks headed his way.

"Odd get Aelita to that tower now!" Ulrich exclaimed. Odd nodded his head and pulled Aelita to follow him. Ulrich used his triplicate abilities and set out to get rid of the Blocks.

"I…..I don't want Aelita my dear, I wanted you. Aelita was for Stan." X.A.N.A explained.

"Since when does the sidekick get to demand stuff?" Yumi asked. X.A.N.A looked at Stan who was twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Good point, Stan we're threw!" X.A.N.A exclaimed and used his purple lightening bolts form his fingers to launch Stan into a nearby wall. Stan fell unconsciously on the ground.

"Now my dear it's just you and I." he said.

"Odd we aren't going to make it, look there is a Krab up ahead." Aelita said. Odd smiled and kept running towards it.

"Follow me princess," Odd exclaimed. Odd ran straight under the Krabes legs and threw Aelita into the tower.

"Now you kiss me and your mind will be completely erased forever. You will only serve me. But on the bright side Jeremy here will be unharmed.

Suddenly Ulrich got hit by all the Blocks at once causing his to return to earth. He stepped out of the scanner exhausted.

"It's up to you now," Ulrich said as if he was talking to Odd. He then slowly walked towards the elevator.

"What's it going to be?" X.A.N.A asked. Yumi fidgeted with her hair for a moment.

"He won't be hurt you promise?" Yumi asked.

"Promise," Came his devious answer. Yumi felt a bead of sweat drip down her face.

Aelita flew into the tower and slowly walked to the middle of the bottom portion of the platform.

Odd had just taken out the last Krab and went to go fight the Blocks Ulrich left behind.

Ulrich slowly rode the elevator up to the top floor, and the door opened.

"What will happen to me?" Yumi asked trying to bide her time.

"You will kiss me, forget your friends ever existed, then become my queen on Lyoko." X.A.N.A replied. Yumi cringed.

"I won't remember anything?" She asked.

"Nothing," X.A.N.A said dropping Jeremy and grabbing Yumi by the arm.

Aelita rose to the top platform and landed gracefully on it. While Odd took out all but one Block.

"NO!" Ulrich screamed lunging for X.A.N.A. Ulrich knocked Yumi out of his hands. She hit the floor. Ulrich helped her up.

"Code, Lyoko," Aelita typed in, suddenly the tower deactivated as data swirled down.

X.A.N.A mysteriously faded away and Stan was still unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich asked. Yumi nodded her head. She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Ulrich was surprised for a moment then hugged her back.

"Thanks," Yumi whispered. Ulrich lifted up her chin to his level.

Aelita and Odd became devitalized and were up in the supercomputer room

"Hurry do a return to the past, Yumi could be in trouble." Odd said. Aelita immediately began typing in the code.

"Anytime," Ulrich replied. He gently brushed hair off of her cheek. Yumi stared up into his eyes.

"Ulrich I" Yumi started when suddenly a while bubble enveloped them.


	13. The Aftermath

**Chapter Twelve: Deactivation **

**AN: I don't Own Code Lyoko- Oh and one more thing no one gave me any ideas! Lol be prepared this is the last chapter and now I have nothing fun to put in it. You will now be reading a boring Chapter so prepare your selves.**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Aftermath **

The Return to the past placed them right outside the school.

"Well now that was fun," Odd said. Aeltia nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly their was Ulrich and Yumi fluff happening between them and Stan walked by introducing himself. The gang laughed and showed him around- The End!

Hahahahahaha that's what you all get unless next time you give me ideas. HAhahahhahahahahhahaa Now give me ideas or this will really be the final chapter!

So now if you give me ideas I will change this chapter and make it exciting if not I guess I have to try on my own and so far that isn't very good, as you can see! Hahahahahahhahahha! Now R&R people to save the story!


	14. The Real Deactivation

**Chapter Fourteen: The Real Deactivation **

**AN: I don't own Code Lyoko. Oh and only two people gave me ideas and that's it so you aren't getting much lol but I'll do my best.**

The return to the past placed the right outside the school.

"Well now that was fun," Odd said. Aeltia giggled in agreement. Odd placed his arms around Ulrich and Yumi's shoulders. "It was almost a close call, but we all pulled through." Odd finished. He slipped his hands off their shoulder and pushed Ulrich and Yumi's hands together. They didn't notice though. "Now what would make this a perfect ending?" he asked. Suddenly a boy walked up.

"Hi I'm Stan, I'm new here can you help me out?" Stan asked.

"Sure no problem," They all answered.

"I'll take it well ummm, can I say something bold?" Stan asked.

"Sure go ahead," Yumi answered.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Stan asked Ulrich and Yumi.

"No why?" Ulrich quickly asked.

"Well you two are holding hands I just assumed….." Stan stated. Ulrich and Yumi looked down and saw they were holding hands. They quickly pulled apart blushing. Then they looked up at Odd.

"Odd…." They said.

"Your dead!" Ulrich screamed.

"Get back here!" Yumi exclaimed. Odd took off while Yumi and Ulrich chased after him. Jeremy, Aelita, and Stan all laughed.

"Come on, we'll show you around." Jeremy said grabbing Aelita's hand. Aelita blushed as Stan and them all walked away. Meanwhile Ulrich and Yumi had caught up with Odd. They had pinned him on the ground.

"Very sneaky Odd." Ulrich stated.

"Now what can we do to make you pay?" Yumi asked.

"how about this?" Odd asked, slipping out from underneath them. Yumi fell against Ulrich as Odd ran away. Yumi blushed and apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't see that one coming." She said.

"That's okay, how about we…" Ulrich started when the school bell rang. They both stood up saying goodbye and walked away to class.

THE END


End file.
